


Jealousy

by metamorcy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Frostpudding, M/M, Tomki, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/pseuds/metamorcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a bad habit of flirting with everyone he meets except when it comes to his boyfriend, Tom. Something the latter doesn't like at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given by anonymous on tumblr: We all know that Loki would be a flirt to everyone and anyone (or I guess that's how I would see it) So how about where tom and Loki are out and about and Loki is flirting with everyone besides tom and tom gets jealous/mad/sad?? But Loki reassures tom that he only has eyes for tom

It was well known that Loki was a flirt. Tom had known about it since the very beginning of their relationship and had ignored it for the most part. It was just flirting and nothing else. He trusted Loki to never go any further than just mere words and irresistible glances, and that was the only safety Tom had in their relationship. However, that didn't mean he was happy about it.

No, he didn't like it, not at all. If anything, he loathed the flirtatious act whenever he spotted the raven speaking with someone other than him. The biggest issue among this was that Loki never flirted with _him_ , never said such seductive words that would make others swoon, or speak in such a husky tone that made people just want to drop their pants and bend over (married or not). No, he didn't get any of that. He got nothing but the usual words, the usual tone, the usual everything.

Tom will openly admit it: he was jealous. He wanted all of that to be directed towards him and him only. He wanted all the attention. He wanted to be the single most important thing in Loki's world. So, whenever the raven flirted with someone other than him, a flash of anger and depression would bubble within his chest, threatening to spill out one day, yet it doesn't because Tom knows he was strong enough to resist. There were days it would condense so tightly inside that his chest felt like it was on fire. Sometimes he had to choke back tears that threatened to fall down his face. Loki noticed. He always did,those vivid green eyes so sharp that they could spot the cracks in his mask in less than a second and with a valid excuse, pulling them both away from the crowd. Though Loki was known as the God of Lies.He excelled at spotting the hidden emotions people tried to cover up, dragging them out and twisting them until they were something he could control.

However, the raven never did anything like that to his lover,something Tom was grateful for but that didn't completely destroy the original feelings he had on the flirting.

One day, Loki cornered him in their home after a particular bad party where Tom's emotional state had crumbled enough that the God had to walk them both out, teleporting them home the second they were out of camera and eye view.

"I should have mentioned this a long time ago. It's much overdue." Loki started, those green eyes never once leaving Tom's expression.

The blond simply stood there, trapped in the kitchen with his boyfriend, his only escape blocked. He had been careful to avoid the subject, wanting to keep their relationship stable and secure. He knew how sensitive Loki could get on certain subjects and his temper was more destructive than good. With that in consideration, Tom wasn't entirely certain how the raven would react if something prickly was brought up. So the blond pushed it aside and tried to play off the comments. Well, until now.

"Flirting is a conditional habit of mine." the God admitted, folding his arms against his chest. "I flirt because it's easier to persuade someone to do something for me. I can control them through some petty words I’ve prettied up, give the idiots what they want to hear, before telling them exactly what I want them to do or say. It's even easier as I place a little bit of magic into my words when it comes to those that are a bit more stubborn. I was able to convince a woman to give up her newborn child to me."

Tom simply stared in question, unsure on how to respond to that. He knew his boyfriend was a manipulative and cunning bastard, but he hadn't expected this much.

"Thomas, I..." The raven paused for a second, face scrunched up as he thought of the precise wording for this conversation. He had to say it just right or Tom would be upset again. "I care for you and I don't want to control you. I don't want you to receive the same tendencies I give to everyone else. You're different, perfect in your own way, and I don't want to change that."

The blond continued to stare, his mind trying to process those words. He understood them, understood the meaning behind them. It made sense in a way, considering Loki's childhood and background. He was the Prince of Asgard (ex. considering everything he had done), royalty that dealt with people that wanted to control him, that wanted him out of the way, that wanted him... Tom mentally shook his head before he could go any further. Sighing, he understood the reason all in all.

Still doesn't mean he liked it.

Loki huffed and reached up, smoothing his hair back. "I flirt with people, but that is as far as it goes. I have no plans or intentions on actually sleeping with them. They're all useless to me, nothing more than a disposable pawn on a chessboard that I can throw away at any time."

Tom sighed heavily, reaching up to rub the bridge of his nose. "Sometimes I forget just how cruel you can get."

Still, he felt a little better. Loki openly admitted he didn't see him like that. He saw him as someone close and precious, someone he didn't want to manipulate for his own gains, and someone he wanted to care for without relying on his tricks. Tom could relent with that. Trying to change Loki out of his own bad habits (those that have existed for hundreds of years and weren't life threatening/endangering) was near impossible, but Tom honestly wouldn't have it any other way. Every day was something new, never the same, and it made waking up against his boyfriend all the more fascinating. He still had some thoughts against the flirting, but he would deal with it for the sake of their relationship. He didn't want to lose Loki.

The immortal continued to observe his lover, spotting the obvious hesitation, and huffed. "Perhaps the next time I flirt with someone, you should observe them."

"Huh? Observe them?" Tom narrowed his eyebrows in confusion, unsure on what the other meant. Why would Loki want him to watch his victims? That didn't make any sense.

Loki smirked as if amused, "Just do it. You might see something interesting."

And Tom did the next time they went out.

He found it absolutely glorious and amusing all at once. The way the victims' eyes burned with jealousy and resentment when they snapped at him as he shifted closer to his lover made the blond almost laugh. Instead of speaking up, Tom simply wrapped an arm around Loki's, pulling the individual closer against his body, and peered towards the victims with a dark smirk he had learned from Loki that clearly stated:

 _'He's mine_.'

Loki just laughed, unbothered, allowing the blond to do whatever he wanted, as he continued to control his current prey before him.

It was then that Tom decided: he didn't mind as much as he used to.


End file.
